


luckily i can read your mind

by dunnily



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: florist!telepathic!tyler, halsey and peterick are josh's squad, josh dun - Freeform, this is my first fic sorry if it sucks, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler is super gay for josh, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunnily/pseuds/dunnily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is a telepathic florist who is madly in love with Josh, a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for a really crappy fic

Tyler worked the standard 9 to 5 shift at a quaint flower shop in his hometown of Columbus. He had to admit, he loved working here. He loved the scent of flora that filled the building and he loved the natural light that flooded the room from the windows. He got all kinds of customers visit him daily: unruly, boring, overly peppy... but on the list of people he was expecting to meet on this particular day, a Hot Guy was not high on the list.  
The bell above the door chimed, and Tyler glanced upward briefly to see, quite frankly, the hottest guy he had ever laid eyes upon. Tyler did a double take.  
He looked around Tyler's age, with soft brown eyes and a shock of pink hair. As the man turned his head slightly, Tyler noticed that he had gauges. Tyler realized that talking to him would be the real challenge.  
''Hey,'' The man said with a smile. A flash of silver on his nose caught the light. A nose ring.  
''Hey, can I help you?'' Tyler tried, but the man just replied with ''Oh, no thanks. I think I'll just look around for a bit.''  
Tyler nodded and smiled, trying not to say too much. The stranger began to walk away from him, and Tyler took this opportunity to stare at his magnificent body. He gazed at his biceps, and became fixated by an intricate tattoo of a tree that rooted from his right wrist and covered his entire forearm, under a galaxy on his tricep. Tyler also noticed that the stranger as wearing a Rancid shirt.  
''I like your shirt,'' Tyler said and immediately regretted it. The stranger turned to Tyler and grinned. Jesus, he had nice teeth.  
''Thanks, you listen to them?''  
''Yeah, I'm a big fan!'' Tyler said awkwardly, trying to make it look like he really did listen to Rancid, which he didn't. He just wanted an excuse to talk to the hot stranger.  
''Sweet, what's your favourite album?'' The stranger asked, leaning rather close to Tyler on the counter. Tyler began to panic, but at least he was close enough now to read his mind. He concentrated on the man's forehead, and he probably looked like a creep, but he was only saving himself from an awkward situation.  
''Indestructible,'' Tyler said, quite pleased with himself.  
''No way, me too!'' The guy said and held his hand up for a high five. ''I'm Josh, by the way.''  
''I'm Tyler.''  
Tyler high fived Josh and beamed. If perfect people existed, Josh was definitely one of them. Josh searched for something in his pocket, and came out with a small piece of paper and a pen. ''We should hang out sometime,'' he said, writing his number on the paper. He handed Tyler the paper and flashed his perfect teeth again.  
''I'll call you on Saturday,'' Tyler said, screaming inside.  
''Sounds good, see you then,'' Josh said cheerfully and waved as he exited the shop. Tyler managed to catch one word from Josh's mind at the last second.  
''Nice,'' it said.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is 37583 times longer than the first, sorry.  
> also, this chapter is from josh's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah the reason I updated so fast was because I stayed up writing this chapter last night
> 
> enjoy
> 
> it does suck tho

Josh got up at 11:00 on Saturday morning and practically hovered over the phone waiting for Tyler's call. He didn't receive it until 12:30, when he had already dressed, had breakfast, brushed his teeth and had a quick shower.   
''Hello?'' he picked up, and Tyler's angelic voice greeted him on the other end. That was one of the first things Josh had noticed about Tyler: his voice.  
''I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place,'' Tyler stammered, still not fully comfortable talking to Josh.  
''Sure, uh, I'll need your address,'' Josh replied, and Tyler gave out his address, Josh writing it down. ''What time should I be there?''  
''I guess you can come whenever you're ready.''  
Josh left the house in a pair or black skinny jeans and a tie dye tank top that read ''DAD.'' He arrived at the foot of the apartment building that Tyler lived in, pushing the button labelled 7 beside the intercom. Tyler picked up surprisingly quickly.  
''Hello.''  
''Hey Tyler, it's me.'' Josh tried not to sound like he was internally screaming.  
''Hey, the door's unlocked,'' Tyler replied tiredly, and Josh had to remind himself as he was walking up the stairs that Tyler would become more outgoing as they got to know eachother.  
Josh slowly creaked the door open to Tyler's apartment and stepped in. ''Tyler?''  
''Hey,'' Josh heard from his right, and turned to see Tyler dressed in a blue and purple shirt with mickey mouse's face plastered all over it. Josh hadn't noticed before, but Tyler had tattoos of his own. His arms had black rings inked on, and his right forearm was adorned with strange symbols.  
''Welcome,'' Tyler said, awkwardly gesturing to his apartment, ''to my humble abode.'' He smiled uncomfortably.  
Josh laughed and sat down on Tyler's white bedsheets. To his surprise, Tyler picked up a small instrument that was leaning on his dresser. A ukulele.   
''Do you play any instruments?'' Tyler asked, tuning his uke.  
''Yeah, I play the drums. I played the trumpet back in high school, but I found the drums really... cool, I guess,'' Josh shrugged, smiling and mentally slapping himself for not being able to talk. He could have sworn he saw Tyler wince.  
''That's really cool.'' Tyler sat across from Josh on the bed, so that the light from the half-closed blinds projected onto Tyler's face in choppy bars. ''I wrote this for my mom a while back - it's called house of gold.'' Tyler began to strum on his uke and sing a melody:  
''She asked me, son, when I grow old,  
Will you buy me a house of gold?  
And when your father turns to stone,  
Will you take care of me?''  
Tyler looked so beautiful like this. He was relaxed and he was at home and he wasn't nervous in front of Josh like he was just minutes ago.Tyler ended the song with these lines and a few strums of the uke:  
''I will make you queen of everything you see,  
I'll put you on the map,  
I'll cure you of disease.''  
Josh clapped and a blush rose to Tyler's cheeks. Josh was thinking about how perfect Tyler looked then, and Tyler glanced at him, almost as if he was reading his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pete, Patrick and halsey will most likely be in chapter 4 just a heads up


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tyler goes to the public pool and meets Josh and his cool squad.  
> also i got carried away and made halsey and peterick in this chapter. i like writing from tyler's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is dunnily if you wanna hmu for some quality content :::)

Just over a week had passed since Josh had walked into the shop Tyler worked in the previous Thursday, a week and two days into their friendship and Tyler was already going to the pool with Josh and his "squad." Josh has promised that they were passive, but Tyler was still reluctant to meet them. One photo of Pete was enough to tell Tyler that he was anything but "passive." Still, Tyler packed a towel and some trunks into a duffel bag and set off to the public pool.  
After changing, he looked around for Josh and saw him sitting on the edge of the pool with his 3 friends: a tall girl with tiny brown hair that looked like she had recently shaved it off and an incredibly short, chubby man who was making out with a guy with artificially blonde hair, only an inch or two taller than his partner.  
Tyler wasn't prepared to see Josh shirtless for the first time. His complex tattoo was in full view as he noticed Tyler and stood up to introduce his friends.   
"This is Ashley, Pete and Patrick," he listed them off, earning a small wave and a grin from Ashley, and a "hey" from Patrick. Pete continued to kiss Patrick's cheek, and Patrick rolled his eyes. It was easy to see that Patrick secretly found this affection cute.  
Tyler learned lots of things about Josh's friends. He learned that Pete could play the bass, and was visiting Columbus with Patrick, from Chicago. Patrick apparently played a great many instruments: drums, guitar, trumpet, piano, you name it, Patrick could probably play it. He also insisted that Tyler didn't call him "Pat," because that was his mom's nickname. Ashley could play the guitar and was quite the singer. Josh seemed proud to have friends who were so musically talented.  
Tyler didn't want to invade anyone's privacy, but he was growing bored of just talking. He decided he would low-key read some people's minds.   
He backed out of Pete's mind rather quickly, mostly because all Pete seemed to think about was having sex with Patrick. Patrick himself was thinking about music and how cute he found Pete's clinginess to be. Ashley was thinking about equality and judging Pete's tattoos. Finally, Josh was trying to figure out a stealthy way to push Tyler into the pool.   
Tyler flinched, and considered moving out of the way, but decided against it. He didn't want to ruin Josh's fun and particularly didn't want to give anything away.  
Tyler felt a strong hand on his back, and before he knew it he was being flung headfirst into the pool.  
"Screw off, Josh!" He laughed, resurfacing and running a hand through his hair. They were all laughing hysterically, and God, Josh had such a hearty, wholesome laugh. If Josh's laugh was a food, it would have been healthy, whole wheat bread.   
Tyler skimmed his hand across the water, splashing Josh's front. He tried to ignore how hot Josh looked right then.   
"Stop," Josh was laughing and smiling, and he splashed Tyler's face with his foot from where he sat on the side. Tyler didn't expect it, but Josh actually got in the water to continue their battle. Luckily Tyler was able to use his telepathy to somewhat predict what Josh was about to do, so he dodged some of his waves. They probably looked like a pair of five year olds.   
Pete, Patrick and Ashley began to chant "fight! Fight! Fight!" Tyler worried they were drawing attention.   
Josh then used both his arms to generate a huge wave that swept over Tyler, filling his nose and mouth with water. Tyler wasn't exactly ready for that. He began to cough and splutter, and Josh's happy expression turned to one of concern. He lightly put his hands on Tyler's shoulders.  
"Dude, I'm sorry... Are you okay?"   
"Yeah I'm fine." Tyler saw into Josh's mind and realised to his shock that Josh was thinking about kissing him. He pulled away. "Honestly, I'm fine."  
There was an awkward silence, and Tyler was still in shock from seeing into Josh's mind. Suddenly, Pete, the little shit, piped up and said, "Wow, you two would make the cutest fucking couple."   
Josh and Tyler both looked at Pete like he was the camera from the office.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short  
> i figured the flower shop needed to be it this more so made this chapter take place in it  
> also this is probably the last time I update daily. it might be two or more days before the next chapter is added  
> also, I read all the comments! there's no guarantee i'll reply to all of them but I will read them all

It was Monday at 9:30 am, which meant Tyler was back at it again with selling bouquets. He absentmindedly stared at the bunches of pale pink and white tulips and a bouquet of blue roses with smaller white flowers.  
He heard the bell above the door ring, and the otherwise quiet shop was filled with the laughter of Josh's noisy squad, Pete and Patrick tightly holding hands.  
Josh had told them where we worked? What else could Josh have possibly told them? In other news, Tyler still had no idea where Josh worked, or if he was even employed.  
''Tyler! I decided to bring my guys here to buy flowers,'' Josh said, smiling bigger than Tyler had ever seen before.  
''For yourselves?'' Tyler asked, smiling, because he already knew the answer. ''They're pretty expensive.''  
''For each other,'' Josh laughed very loudly, making Tyler jump a little bit and causing someone to look up at him. ''Pete can buy one for Patrick, Patrick for Pete, I'll buy a bouquet for you, and Ash can just... buy her own.'' Ashley rolled her eyes. ''And don't worry, we bought a ton of money.''  
''Alright, sounds like a plan,'' Tyler said, unable to keep down a tiny grin. He found Josh's offer was a bit on the romantic side. He probably meant it in a platonic way. That's it, Josh wanted to platonically buy Tyler flowers. As bros.  
They began to chat amongst themselves, wandering around the shop and looking at the beautiful flowers. Pete smelled lots of them, and seemed particularly interested in a bouquet of white roses with tiny white flowers among them.  
''Patrick, I'm totally buying you this,'' he said, tapping Patrick on the shoulder. Patrick stared at the bouquet for a moment.  
''Tyler, what are these tiny flowers called?'' he said pointing at the white bouquet, Pete holding it up for him to see.  
Tyler squinted for a second, and said, ''Oh, those are called baby's breath. Kind of a weird name, I know.'' He paused and added, ''Those kinds of bouquets are normally used for weddings, by the way.''  
''Patrick and I might as well already be married, so...,'' Pete announced, pecking Patrick on the cheek. Just when Tyler thought they were going to start making out again, Patrick flushed and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like ''shut up.''  
Patrick decided to buy Pete a bundle of dark red tulips. Ashley, the only one in the squad not buying for anyone but herself, chose a bouquet of pale blue carnations (Tyler read that she chose them because they were cheap).  
Pete, Patrick and Ashley went to the counter with their bouquets and Tyler told them the prices. Patrick sighed when he was told his bouquet for Pete was the most expensive, at 45 dollars. He dug out the money from his wallet and handed it to Tyler.  
''Roses are expensive, sorry,'' Tyler shrugged. ''Are you sure you want to do this?''  
''I would do anything for Pete.''  
Tyler tried to read Pete's mind, just to see his reaction to this. Sadly, he was still thinking about having sex with Patrick.  
Josh came to the counter last, and held up a lovely bouquet with light pink carnations and those tiny, airy white flowers. Josh couldn't remember what they were called... what did Tyler say they were again?  
''Baby's breath,'' Tyler said, before he could stop himself. Josh looked puzzled for a moment, before glancing at the bouquet and grinning.  
''I was just trying to remember that.''  
Tyler smiled his cheesy smile and Josh dug out some cash.  
''Those are 30$,'' Tyler said, pausing. ''Do you really want to spend that much money on me? I do work here, you know.''  
''Don't worry about it, I have a ton of money in my bank account,'' Josh laughed.  
Tyler genuinely felt like exploding, he felt so loved. ''Thank you, Josh. I really like these.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which josh and his squad visit tyler's flower shop and buy flowers for each other because they suck


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tyler and josh go to The Amusement Park and tyler pretends not to like the bumper cars
> 
> also i'm sorry if this sounds slightly suggestive I didn't mean for it to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is dunnily and I think its a good blog ::))

Josh was currently getting ready to visit the amusement park with Tyler today.  
He packed 20$ in his wallet because Tyler had said he was paying for the bracelets. Josh tried to persuade him otherwise, but Josh had, after all, bought him flowers. Josh hoped Tyler didn't realise the reason he had done that for him was because he was sort of, high-key, falling in love with Tyler. He had platonically bought him flowers, nothing more.  
Josh met Tyler outside his apartment at 10:30 am, and Tyler was wearing cool sunglasses and jeans that flattered his ass nicely. Tyler had a very nice ass.  
Tyler smiled and walked with Josh to the downtown area of Columbus, where the amusement park was. ''Can we avoid going on the ferris wheel at all costs?''  
''You don't like the ferris wheel?'' It was one of Josh's favourite rides.  
''I don't like the part where you're going down and you're... on the side,'' Tyler replied, shuddering slightly. ''We can go on the roller coaster as many times as you want, though.''  
Josh winced. He was an amusement park stan, but he preferred to avoid the roller coaster.  
They soon arrived at the entrance, and Tyler handed 40$ to the woman at the counter, and held his hand out to have the bracelet put on. It covered Tyler's small tattoo of rings around his left wrist. Josh held his hand out and the woman wrapped the paper bracelet around his wrist.  
''Have a great day,'' the woman said, looking like she hated her job. Josh and Tyler thanked her and stepped into the park.  
The roller coaster track circled around them, and once in a while it would race around a sharp bend and cheers could be heard. People bustling past them, couples making out on benches. The sky above them was vivid blue. They passed rides of all kinds: bumper cars (Josh's personal favourite), the ferris wheel (Tyler's least favourite) and the roller coaster (Tyler's favourite).  
''Where do we start?'' Josh said cheerfully, taking in the sight of all the colourful rides.  
''The merry-go-round is peaceful,'' Tyler replied, fearfully gazing at the ferris wheel.  
''You're not fun.''  
''Let's just go on the roller coaster,'' Tyler deadpanned, tugging on Josh's sleeve towards the roller coaster. The line wasn't that long, so Josh gave in and followed Tyler to the roller coaster.  
The line soon died down and Josh and Tyler pushed through the gate with their bracelets. A man went around fastening the large metal harnesses around them, and Tyler gave Josh a cheesy smile and a thumbs up.  
The roller coaster began to move, slowly at first but it gradually picked up speed and moved on an incline. It lurched to the left, and Josh started to scream very loudly. Tyler laughed at Josh's suffering, and Josh squeezed his eyes shut. Did Tyler enjoy Josh's distress?  
Tyler decided that since Josh had been on his favourite ride, it was only fair for Tyler to go on Josh's favourite. Josh lead him to the bumper cars and they waited for the line to diminish. Soon enough, they were at the front of the line and were passing through the gate and settling into their very own snazzy car. As soon as the controls started to work, Tyler pushed the joystick forward and shoved into the side of Josh's car. Josh smiled menacingly and did the same to Tyler, who sped around to face Josh and struck the front of the other's car with such a force that Josh was blown backwards a bit. Tyler didn't intend for this to be a competition, but he liked this concept. ''I suggest we get ice cream,'' Josh deadpanned after the bumper car ride was over. They made their way to the ice cream stand near the merry-go-round and Tyler ordered the vanilla soft-serve with chocolate shavings. Josh had chocolate chip cookie dough, and they settled on a bench near the stand.  
''Are you sure you don't want to go on the ferris wheel?'' Josh asked, eyeing the white substance around Tyler's mouth. It looked like something much less innocent.  
Tyler laughed off Josh's comment. Josh noticed Tyler's cheeks were flushing red, his ice cream was melting and the more Josh thought about the white stuff on Tyler's lips the redder he got. Josh's ice cream was melting without him even knowing it and Tyler kept licking his and Josh just couldn't stand it. He looked away, snapping out of his highly inappropriate daydream.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler goes to josh's house and I can't figure out how to make text italic on ao3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do research on rancid for this
> 
> are there any rancid fans reading this if so sorry if I offended you

It was Sunday at 10:30 am, and Tyler was lying awake in his bed thinking about how hot Josh was and how Josh was (probably) in love with him. Was Tyler and Josh's friendship going somewhere? Would they ever be something more than friends? Tyler, of course, knew that Josh was falling for him. He could tell by the way Josh was thinking about Tyler giving him a blowjob.  
Suddenly, Tyler's phone vibrated and he picked it up. It was a text from Josh.  
''Hey, do you want to come over?''  
Tyler probably took far too long to think of a way to say ''yes.''  
''Sure, I'll come over as soon as I can, sound ok?'' he typed carefully back to Josh.  
''Ye,'' came the reply. Tyler rolled his eyes. Josh liked to use ''ye.''  
Tyler threw on a long kimono looking thing with roses all over it, a black t-shirt and black jeans. He definitely did not wear that to impress Josh. Not at all.  
After climbing the stairs to Josh's apartment, he invited himself into the room.  
''Hey, Josh,'' Tyler said after Josh greeted him and pulled him into his big arms for a hug. Josh hugs were the best - they were soft and firm but also didn't strangle Tyler. Plus, Josh smelled nice. Josh pulled away from the hug and Tyler took in the warm scent of his apartment.  
''Dude, we should jam to Indestructible by Rancid,'' said Josh excitedly. Tyler kept smiling on the outside, but on the inside his heart plummeted and a single, metaphorical tear rolled down his cheek. He had completely forgotten about that detail. Tyler had never even listened to a Rancid song, so he would have to put on yet another act for Josh.  
Josh lead Tyler to his room (get your mind out of the gutter) and slipped the bright red disk from the vinyl and into the player. A guy with a harsh voice started to half yell ''And I know!! I'm indestructible!!''  
Tyler began to uncomfortably bob his head as Josh aggressively lip-synched and played the air guitar badly. The song went on, and Tyler couldn't really understand what the man was saying, but he couldn't say he hated it.  
''Tyler, are you tired?'' Josh yelled over the music. ''You can jam, you know!''  
''I'm not tired!'' Tyler shouted over the words he couldn't understand whatsoever. ''I'm just... enjoying the music!'' That might of blown his cover, but at least he wasn't awkwardly air-guitaring and head banging to music he wasn't even a big fan of. ''Love it!''  
Josh threw his head back laughing and flopped onto the bed beside Tyler. The song changed to a much more subtle tune, and Tyler thought it was a tad too intimate for his liking.  
Josh sighed and rolled over towards Tyler, resting his head on his shoulder. Tyler's eyes widened, and he had never felt such an urge to make out with anyone as he did then. Josh sat upright right as the singing part started, and started to do his adorable dumb lip synching with his arms covering his thighs. Tyler rolled his eyes - he did that a lot - and read Josh's thoughts. He was focusing on the lyrics of the song and - Jesus Christ! Was Josh trying to hide a boner? What had Josh been thinking while he was leaning on Tyler's shoulder? The thought made Tyler think things, then it was basically a chain reaction where one thought lead to another. Tyler sat through the entire album talking to Josh, and reading his mind. Once in a while Josh would ask him to get up and jam, to which Tyler would respond ''No, I'm fine, I'm chilling / I'm just taking it all in.'' What the hell had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about putting ''tyler and josh have steamy sex to rancid'' in the summary and then put ''lmao april fools'' in the end notes but I decided against it


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh thinks about how he will confess to tyler.  
> Sorry this a really short and uneventful chapter, it's important and I have taekwondo in like half an hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm working on a new fic :))  
> I wont start posting it until i'm done this one tho (which will be soon)  
> also, I need to cool it with all the questions in my writing ?? oh well they're good space fillers

Josh was laying in his bed on a Saturday morning, going over different ways in his head that he would confess his affection to Tyler. It had been over three weeks since they had met, and Josh started to act out all the possible ways it could go.  
''Hey Tyler. Hey Josh. Tyler, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now...'' Josh shoved his hands in his pockets, looking in the mirror. ''I think I'm in lo - no, Josh, that sucks. Needs more build-up.''  
He sighed hopelessly and paced around his room for a moment. ''Tyler, are we close enough friends now that I can tell you anything? Sure, Josh. We only met like three weeks ago, though. 'Tis but a number!''  
Josh was beginning to feel frustrated. He wanted to tell this to Tyler by tomorrow. He had all day to think of a way to confess. This should have been a piece of cake.  
His mind flashed back to when he was at Tyler's house and Tyler had played the ukulele and sang for him. It was a song he had written for his mom, for Christ's sake. His mom. Josh wished he had a song written for him, but only if it was written by Tyler.  
He decided to text Tyler to see if he could visit him on Sunday.  
''Hey, can I come over tomorrow?'' He typed, saying the words out loud slowly as he moved his thumbs.  
The reply came back about ten minutes later, and Josh's phone hummed in his hand.  
''Sorry, I was in the shower.'' Great. Now Josh had that image in his head. What if Tyler was thinking about him in the shower? What if he was ''solving some problems'' in the shower? Josh flushed pink and pushed the thought to the back to his mind. ''Also, you can come over tomorrow, sure.''  
He spent the rest of the day trying to figure out ways to tell Tyler that he was madly in love with him. ''Tyler, let's just fuck, right now. Ok, Josh!'' or, ''Tyler, you sang to me two days after we met. Doesn't that mean you trust me?'' Now that there was a thought: maybe Josh was someone Tyler felt himself around. Tyler seemed very reserved around anyone else, especially Pete, Patrick and Ashley. And he had only known Josh for two days before he sang to him, so didn't that mean Josh was someone Tyler really cared about?  
Josh flopped groggily onto his side on his bed, wondering how Tyler would react to something like that. Maybe he already knew - Josh was pretty terrible at hiding his emotions. Then again, Tyler seemed to always know what Josh was thinking. On more than one occasion, he had even finished Josh's sentences for him - Josh thought Tyler was almost telepathic. He laughed it off: of course he wasn't. That stuff was only in, like, movies.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the cheesiest thing I've ever written sorry  
> also there's no smut sorry to disappoint you  
> also, this is the last chapter in this fic, merry christmas everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new fic is coming along gr8 ::)  
> also tysm rory for the moodboard I LOVE IT!!

It was Sunday morning, which meant Josh was heading over to Tyler's house for a visit and, he hoped, to confess to Tyler how he felt from the beginning.   
It was a brilliant, sunny day, the height of summer, and Josh thought it would have been the perfect time to go to the pool with Tyler again, or just go... somewhere. He realised that this was probably more important, though.  
He arrived at the door and pressed the button labelled 7. Tyler picked up on the intercom and told him the door was unlocked. Josh felt as if Tyler knew this was going to happen all along, he was using his ''we have to talk'' voice.  
Josh climbed the stairs (he wished there was an elevator) and made his way to Tyler's familiar door and slowly invited himself in, just like the first time he visited Tyler's apartment.  
Tyler was right fucking there when he opened the door, right in front of Josh's face. ''Hey, Josh,'' he said, like he was containing excitement, and threw his arms around Josh. It was a very touchy hug, and Tyler was pressing his body unusually close to Josh's. What did Tyler think was going to happen?  
''Oh... hey, Ty!'' Josh didn't mean to seem annoyed, he just wasn't really expecting that kind of reaction from him. He hugged Tyler back, and took in his scent. He smelled... warm, if that made any sense. And of flowers.  
Josh pulled away from the unexpected hug and sat down on Tyler's bed. Tyler's ukulele was beside him on the bed, and Tyler sat down beside Josh to pick it up.   
''Josh, we only met, like, three weeks ago, but I want to show you something...'' Tyler said carefully while tuning the small instrument. ''Josh, I wrote a song for you.''  
Josh was about to just tell Tyler how he felt, but he was stopped in his tracks. Tyler had written a freaking song for him, and it was as if their friendship was really, like, solidified. Not literally. That's weird.   
Josh listened to the song, and by the end of the first chorus, Tyler might as well have dropped-kicked Josh's heart into oblivion.  
''I don't care what's in your hair, I just wanna know what's on your mind,  
I used to say I wanna die before I'm old, but because of you I might think twice.''  
At the end of the song, Josh was close to tears. Josh was really that important to Tyler?  
''Tyler, that's beautiful,'' was all Josh was able to say. Now would have been the best time to kiss him, but instead Josh just pulled Tyler in for a hug.  
''Josh, I'm in love with you.''  
Josh froze and pulled away. If it was possible, he was in even more of a shock that after Tyler had sung him that song. ''Tyler, I...''  
He was cut off by Tyler's lips on his. Josh's eyes widened and he kissed Tyler back, closing his eyes.  
Tyler pulled away and looked at Josh, his pupils blown so wide that his irises were almost completely black.   
''Tyler, I was going to say that I feel the same way.''  
Tyler laughed and leaned back in, pecking Josh on the lips. ''So are we, like, boyfriend and boyfriend now?''  
''That would make me so happy.''  
Josh could almost see the gears turning in Tyler's brain, and Tyler was staring at Josh's forehead. ''I love you, Josh.''  
''I love you too, Tyler.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is soo gaaaaay

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it sucked


End file.
